thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
NO THIS CAN'T BE (2008 Jobless Bird Movie)
NO THIS CAN'T BE '''is a 2008 film. Like most homophobial films, the homosexuals were portrayed by non gay versions of the same person. angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|FAKE MORDECAI & FAKE RIGBY, AS NEW MANAGER OF TVNZ, I WANT YOU BOTH TO APPEAR IN OUR NEW IDENTS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQU7Oo_B18s Spyro Doomfire And Junko Enoshima.png|I AGREE. Ripoffs.jpg|now go fire.......... Spyro and Junko.png|go fire Benson for being gay & supporting NZ National Party Ripoffs.jpg|after tonight's session, can you have our pics and can we have your pics. Spyro Doomfire And Junko Enoshima.png|yes. benson, you're fired from TVNZ for being gay and supporting John Key. you will be replaced by Jess The Cat & TV Kiwi Bestyoutuberever.jpg|(zips, appears in true forms for the first time in 14 years) Benson: WTF! IM OUTTA HERE! bensonmad.jpg|(X Files Theme Plays) YOU CAN'T FIRE ME. IM A MEMBER OF NEW ZEALAND NATIONAL PARTY AND A HOMOSEXUAL. I WANT A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS ON 1 WEEK FROM TONIGHT ON ABC. Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|get the f*ck out of this country and move to drewland where Astro Boy lives. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|cum with me to nutshack-graffiti inspred city. 5 min later.jpg Lazytown, Drewland.jpg|BENSON: I WANT TO LIVE IN DREWLAND NOW. THX ASTRO BOY. Meanwhile Logo.png Clone.png|who the f*ck are you? Bestyoutuberever.jpg|we're once again mascots of TVNZ Clone.png|im the mascot of trade me. Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|jobless bird, get the f*ck out and return to drewland. Clone.png|FINE! Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|(record scratches) now let's crash tonight's episode of two and a half men before it airs for at least several seconds in order to screen our 2008 xmas idents. Spyro and Junko.png|yay! I am lorax-zombie mordecai and rigby (1).png|BRAINS!!!!!--- Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|who are you? Shortland Street.jpg|(flashback & x files theme starts) Ooooooohhhhhhh from mad by kol98-d5u4wcp.png|Zombie Mordecai & Rigby: TV2 used the link overnight to feed the next day's programmes between Auckland and Christchurch so they could be broadcast simultaneously. TV2s first night was going great until......... Download (4).jpg|We're not playing the NZ National anthem anymore. the new closedown will air on both TV2 & TV1. Ooooooohhhhhhh from mad by kol98-d5u4wcp.png|are you crazy? they're our homophobic clones. IMG 0500.JPG|mordecai, rigby, time to die! Ooooooohhhhhhh from mad by kol98-d5u4wcp.png|we don't want to die. IMG 0500.JPG|cala a boca! Scene Missing.PNG|(NEW CLONES KILL ORIGINAL CLONES) 7yearslater.jpg Youngpops.png|who are you? Bestyoutuberever.jpg|mascots of tvnz Youngpops.png|you're the one who appeared in Farfour's sketchbook 250px-Farfour.jpg|i was the one who paid Jennie Goodwin to kill Jobless's birth parents. Youngpops.png|im migrating to Cobaltville. im in college 26422815306 841851a31d o.jpg|(end of flashback) Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|good luck with the cat & kiwi's return. 4597703.jpg|NOT SO FAST. Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|John Key, you are '''NOT invited. GTFO. 4597703.jpg|NO. I'M THE PRIME MINISTER OF NEW ZEALAND. I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT CUZ IM THE HEAD OF STATE OF THE NEW ZEALAND GOVERNMENT (NATIONAL PARTY IS RULING PARTY, AS DUBBED THE TRUMPS OF NEW ZEALAND) Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|FARFOUR, KICK JOHN KEY OUT RIGHT NOW. Category:2008 Films Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:Films considered the worst by Inotoko Ikeman Category:Films considered the worst by The Kangaroos Category:Films considered the worst by Joey Kangaroo Category:Films considered the worst by Jobless Blue Bird Without Wings Category:Films considered the worst by Mordecai and Rigby Category:Films considered the worst by Mordecai & Rigby Category:Films Considered the worst by Spyro Doomfire Category:Films considered the Worst by Junko Enoshima Category:Films considered the Best By Spyro Doomfire Category:Films considered the Best by Junko Enoshima